Genus and species: Rose hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JACposunxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant named xe2x80x98JACposunxe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling with an unnamed seedling.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new yellow pot rose variety having the long shelf life, high petal count and compact size of the bright, yellow miniature female combined with the high-centered bud form and ease of rooting of the pale yellow, miniature male.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Long shelf life (16-18 days);
2. Light yellow stable, flower color;
3. High petal count;
4. High centered bud form; and
5. Ease of rooting as softwood cuttings.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by rooting cuttings, as performed at Somis, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The female parent has bright yellow two-inch flowers and has a shelf life of about ten days. The male parent has pale yellow flowers in large clusters and has a shelf-life of about twenty-one days.
Easter Parade (unpatented) with salmon pink flowers is the most similar known variety but xe2x80x98JACposun""sxe2x80x99 flowers are of a pale yellow, it presents more clusters, and its cuttings are easier to root.